1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse with a detonator, which is seated within a rotor, a firing pin, safety devices and an intensifying charge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A fuse of that type has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,390. As is known, fuses which include an explosive charge as the intensifying charge require that the detonator be located externally of the effective direction of the firing pin in order to prevent that the fuse will be triggered upon an inadvertent actuation of the firing pin. Nevertheless, there can be encountered an ignition of the detonator, for example, through shock or the effect of heat. The result will then be that the detonator will rupture the fuse housing and ignite the intensifying charge. Consequently, there can be occasioned extensive damage to the weapon and in the magazine.